Reunited Love
by memcnally23
Summary: Jake and Sam have had a connection ever since he came to town. However Jake is marrying Elizabeth, but what will happen when the town discovers everything is not as it seems? With Jason being back, Sam can't help but wonder what will happen if the two of them fall in love again. Can they become whole?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on the Jason reveal. I hope everyone likes it, and more importantly if you do please review! I have been wanting to write a story for awhile, and I have read a lot of ones that I loved on here. In my version Jason is a bit more accepting of the fact that he is Jason Morgan, and the story follows the timeline of the show but it's not exact.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

The wedding was about to begin. Sam was not even really sure how she had wound up here, never mind how she had wound up sitting a few mere feet in front of the soon to be bride and groom. Shaking her head, Sam looked around as the last of the guests filed in. This wedding had been the biggest buzz of the town for the last week. The bride, Elizabeth had been waiting for this moment for years. "She had finally managed to dig her claws into Jake, another good man," Sam thought bitterly.

As her mind wandered across these thoughts she was snapped out of her trance by a pair of very small hands holding her face. "Mommy, why do you look so sad?" Sam looked at her son and her heart glowed with pride. If there was one thing in this world Sam knew she did right, it was becoming Danny's mother. This little boy had provided more light in her life than Sam could have ever imagined, especially given the state she was in after things ended with her ex. Even now Sam could barely stand to look at a man without feelings of anger surging through her. "Oh nothing's wrong honey, Mommy was just thinking about the wedding." The little boy considered his mother for a moment than climbed into her lap. "Don't worry mommy, I love you this much!" Danny stretched her little arms as wide as they would go. Sam began to tickle him and soon forgot all about the angry thoughts that had penetrated her just a few moments ago.

Sam would never ever regret her son; she loved him more than anything. Danny looked like a perfect mixture of his mother and his father. He had his dad's blond hair. His eyes were a lovely shade of brown just like his mother's, and when Danny smiled it was like the whole room lit up. Although Danny was just like Sam physically, he had his father's personality. Danny had never met his dad before, but Sam constantly showed him pictures and told stories about the infamous Jason Morgan. It broke her heart that her little boy would never get to know his father, and she tried her best to act like both a mother and a father to her son. "There are just some things Danny needs his dad for," she sighed as she looked down at him. Sam had tried to move on; after it all it had been three years since Jason was shot on the pier and fell into the water. However it seemed to Sam that every single relationship she had been in since Jason had disappeared had been destined to fail. Patrick and Sam had just recently broken up. Sam felt horrible because she had moved in with Patrick and Emma just a few months ago, and Emma was really starting to depend on her.

It never felt quite right leaving the penthouse that she and Jason had shared for so many years but Sam loved Patrick and was determined to make things work. The only problem was that Sam loved Patrick, but she wasn't in love with him like she was with Jason. The last straw was when Patrick proposed. Sam had accepted, but soon realized she had made a mistake. Sam had spent a good two hours crying after accepting Patrick's engagement ring, and it was in that moment she knew she would never love anyone the way she loved Jason. Patrick and Sam had managed to remain friends despite everything, so it wasn't a total loss.

Sam turned to face the back of the church once she heard the music begin to play. Elizabeth looked beautiful, almost doll-like as she slowly made her way down the aisle. Sam chanced a glance up at Jake, who was staring at Elizabeth but didn't look as if he was actually seeing her. Instead, his gaze wavered upon Sam's face for just a moment longer than it should have. This did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth, and on her way past Sam and Danny she gave them the biggest smirk she could manage. Danny nudged his mother, who glared at Elizabeth. Danny had never taken a liking to Elizabeth and he probably never would, but she was Jake's mom so they both had to deal with her.

Jake's attention averted back to Elizabeth as she approached the altar with a dazzling smile plastered on her face. "She really is beautiful, "Jake thought to himself. However he couldn't shake the feeling that something just didn't seem quite right. Elizabeth was the only thing he knew, and since he couldn't remember his past he had decided to trust that the two of them and her three boys would be able to build a life together. The thoughts about Jake's past were always in the back of his mind, and he wondered and even hoped that someone was out there looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony began and Jake couldn't help but notice that Elizabeth seemed a bit jumpy. She did not like the fact that Jake had been staring so longingly at Sam while she was walking down the aisle to marry him, and she certainly didn't want him to remember the truth. That would ruin the perfect life she had single-handedly built for the two of them.

"Are you okay Elizabeth? Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Jake asked her. For a second as he said those words Jake almost hoped she would say she didn't want to marry him anymore. "Of course I do Jake, there's nothing I want more." Elizabeth smiled at him. Jake's gaze once again wandered over to Sam and Danny while the priest was speaking. He loved that little boy and Danny adored Jake.

Sam liked the relationship between the two, especially since Jake genuinely cared about Danny. Sam felt bad that Danny didn't have a real father in his life, but no one could replace Jason, and she made sure her son knew all about him. The I do's were being said and of course Elizabeth said I do before the priest even finished speaking. Jake hesitated for a second, gave one last longing glance at Sam, and said I do. This was the path he had chosen to take since he had woken up a year ago, and he had to stick to it. Whatever he was feeling for Sam he needed to just forget about.

Elizabeth could not have been happier. Jason was finally hers after all this time. "He can never find out," Elizabeth thought to herself. Besides, Sam and Danny had been getting along just fine without Jason all this time. "Sam has known Jake for a year now and they still haven't realized they are husband and wife. It's pretty obvious that Jason never loved Sam, he's always loved me. He hasn't even felt a connection towards Sam this whole time." With this happy thought Elizabeth practically skipped down the aisle with Jake at her side. What Elizabeth didn't realize was that Jake did feel a pull towards Sam, he just wasn't sure why.

The whole town had showed up for Jake and Elizabeth's wedding. Carly had decided to make peace with Elizabeth after she had donated Jake's kidney to save Josslyn, and even though Jake was actually alive Carly appreciated what she had thought she did all the same. Sam had tried to make peace with Elizabeth as well, especially since Danny and Jake were brothers but there was always strained tension between them and probably always would be. They had a long and complicated history with one another and it was hard to forget it. As Elizabeth and Jake were getting ready to have their first dance as husband and wife, someone came clumsily running into the room. As Sam turned to face the door she saw Spinelli, disheveled and clearly out of breath. "Spinelli, did you just run all the way here?" "Fair Samantha it was a matter of utmost urgency that I get here as soon as possible. Alas, I see the vows have already been spoken. Never mind that though, you will all be very interested in what I have to say."


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth quickly looked around the room and caught Nikolas' eye. "It can't be," she thought. "Jake gave up looking into his past months ago." With this thought Elizabeth turned and faced Spinelli, looking at him just as expectantly as everyone else in the room. Sam noticed the computer bag slung over Spinelli's shoulder. "Spinelli your program! Did it work?" "Oh Fair Samantha this program does indeed work. My apologies for my appearance at such a formal event but this program is the reason I had to run all the way here. Ah gracious greetings Valkyrie! How have you and Mister Sir been?" Before Carly could answer Sam impatiently said, "Spinelli the program!" "Ah yes, but you all may want to sit down for this. My reputable program has discovered who everyone's good friend Jake truly is!"

Elizabeth shockingly turned and looked at Jake. "I thought we had agreed it was best if you stop looking into your past?" she said to him. "I know but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hired Sam to help me investigate and Spinelli is her PI partner so he's been helping too. I wanted to be absolutely sure of myself before I married you, and we didn't find out anything new so here we are at our wedding." Jake turned to look at Spinelli. "You didn't have to fly all the way here Spinelli; a phone call would have sufficed." "On the contrary, this was way too important to not share in person." Spinelli excitedly beamed at Jake. "Well Spinelli, who is Jake?"

Sam looked at Spinelli with those big brown eyes of hers and he knew what he was about to say was going to completely tear her world apart. Spinelli knew Sam had never moved on from Jason, but he knew this revelation was sure to bring about more questions than answers. "The Jackal would like to pride himself on discovering the true identity of Jake. Even with the evildoers standing in the way of reuniting Jake with his true self, I was able to overcome any and all obstacles that came my way," Spinelli announced as he glanced over to where Nikolas and Hayden were sitting. "Spinelli get on it with it!" Sonny yelled impatiently from the back of the room. Sonny had not liked Jake when he first came to town, but ever since he saved Sonny's life after he was shot Sonny had a newfound respect for the man. "Apologies Mister Sir," Spinelli stammered. The man still made him nervous even though they had become almost friends after Jason had disappeared.

Jake dropped Elizabeth's hand and stepped towards Spinelli, who was standing right in front of Sam. The kids had all gone home together with the sitter, and Jake was kind of glad they weren't here for this. It was going to be confusing enough trying to explain it to them later. Elizabeth let out a gasp as Jake let go of her hand. She tried to grab him and stop him but he took no notice; his attention was now all on Spinelli.

"According to my thorough and brilliant calculations, my program reconstructed your face with someone else's, someone that every person in this room will recognize," Spinelli exclaimed intently as he pulled his laptop out. Jake looked confused, but Spinelli continued on. "Jake when I first met you I thought you were my dearest and closest friend, Stone Cold. I thought you had found your way back to us. I thought that I was mistaken, but now I finally see that I was not." Sam caught on to what Spinelli was trying to say first. "What are you saying Spinelli?" Sam said trying not to sound hysterical. "I am trying to say that everyone's good friend Jake is indeed Stone Cold. Jake is Jason Morgan."

Everyone stared at Spinelli with looks of utter disbelief on their faces. "Spinelli no way. I'm sorry to say this but your computer program is wrong. There is no way Jake could possibly be Jason. I refuse to believe that." Sam angrily wiped the tears away that were pooling in her eyes. Jake went to take a step towards her but Elizabeth pulled him back. "Jason, is that really you? That explains why we fell in love so quickly, and why you were so happy to marry me." Jake looked down at her with a frown. Something sounded off, but he couldn't worry about that right now.

"Spinelli we need more proof aside from a face on a computer screen. I know that I have lethal skills and all but that does not make me Jason Morgan." "Never fear newly-faced Stone Cold, I had Ellie run a test at the lab to be absolutely sure before I came to the church. Ellie and the wee one Georgie accompanied me back to Port Charles. Ellie knows how much the Jackal missed Stone Cold and how happy young Danny and Fair Samantha would be if they knew he was alive, so she promised to help out in any way that she could. In any legal way of course. Ellie is an upstanding citizen and would never go against the law. She was able to obtain a DNA sample from your medical records at General Hospital that they took when you were first brought in. Ellie compared your sample to that of young Danny's that was on file and it was a hundred percent match!"

Spinelli eagerly waved the DNA results in front of Jason and Sam's faces. Sam had sunken into the nearest chair with her head in her hands. She chanced a glance at Jake, who was looking back at her with a stunned look on his face. Sam snatched the results out of Spinelli's hand and reread them over and over. Jake and Danny's DNA was a hundred percent match. Jake was Jason. Her Jason. Jason Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked up at Jason with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Jason, is it you? Can it really be you?" Jason looked down at Sam, at this beautiful woman whom he had become very good friends with over the past year. He hated seeing her cry but he wasn't sure how to make this better. He still didn't remember anything beyond the past year, but he knew he couldn't just leave her sitting there like that. "I'm sorry Sam. I wish I was able to remember. We have become so close over the past few months, and I adore Danny as well. It turns out he's my son." Jason sat back as a realization swept over him. "I have two sons; Jake and Danny are really my sons." Elizabeth came gliding over and looked up at him with earnest eyes. "Jake has already begun to think of you as his father, and now you really are his father!" "I couldn't be happier that I have two sons," Jason said as a thoughtful look crossed over his face.

"Jason, we are married now! You can finally be a father to all of my boys. Nothing has to change." "Elizabeth, a lot has just changed. I am Jason Morgan, the man everyone speaks so highly of in this town, the man everyone still misses. I don't know what any of this means. I have a wife already and two kids….I don't know what else to say to you." He looked up to see the hurt in Elizabeth's eyes, but beyond that he saw something that he really didn't like. He saw anger, and a lot of it. "But Jason we love each other. We can still be together and have our perfect little family. Can't you see that your old life has nothing to do with your new one? You can divorce Sam and we can be legally married." Jason looked at Elizabeth with slight disbelief in his eyes. "Elizabeth I know this is hard for you, I barely understand it myself, but I need some time to think things over and figure out where I am going to go from here. Can't you understand that please?" Jason looked at her with pleading eyes and was surprised by her reaction.

"Fine Jason," she snapped. "I thought we were finally going to get to be together. It shouldn't be a question for you; you should divorce Sam and marry me." Before Jason could respond Sam cut in front of both of them. "Can I have a minute alone with Jason please?" "No way! You are not going anywhere near my fiancé." Sam took a step back and responded with, "He is my husband." "Please Jason?" she quietly said to him.

Jason stared at the two women for a minute and gently told Elizabeth, "I'm going to go talk to Sam. I owe her that much." Before she could respond, Elizabeth watched as the man she loved walked out of the room followed by the woman who had never let Elizabeth be happy with Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth stormed back towards the center of the room just in time to see Carly come tearing through the crowd with Sonny right behind her. "Oh great," she muttered to herself. "Carly won't ever leave Jason alone now that she knows the truth about him." "Can you believe it Sonny? He's alive! Our Jason is finally back! I knew I felt a connection towards Jake, but I thought it was because he reminded me of Jason. It turns out I felt connected to him because he actually is Jason!" Carly's eyes shone brightly directly into Sonny's as she watched a tear fall down his cheek. "I can't believe he's back. Jason was my best friend; he was like a brother to me and I thought he was gone. I am so glad he's here, even if he can't remember our friendship or our past," Sonny said to Carly trying to hold back tears.

"He's not your Jason," Elizabeth snapped at them. "He's Jake Doe, the man I was going to marry. He's not the same person he was before he fell into the harbor. There is no violence surrounding his life anymore, and he's perfectly happy living a safe and legal life with me." "Elizabeth," Carly admonished. "What has gotten into you? Jason is alive. Why does it seem like you are the only person in this room that isn't overjoyed?" Elizabeth turned away from Carly without another word and strode off towards Nikolas.

"Something's going on with her Sonny." "Carly, you have finally made peace with the woman, please don't cause a scene." "I won't Sonny, but I will find out what she is up to." Before Carly could utter another word she saw Jason come walking back into the room. "Oh Jason!" Carly wept onto his shoulder as she felt the embrace of her best friend's hug that she never thought she would feel again.

Sam walked towards the front doors of the reception hall, needing to step outside and get some air. Jason followed her and only when she finally turned to look at him did he say, "I'm sorry Sam." "Jason what do you have to be sorry for? You didn't do anything, and even though you don't remember somehow you ended up back in Port Charles. I know things are more than complicated for everyone. You love Elizabeth and you don't remember me. I just want you to know that I am not pressuring you to feel anything for me or feel obligated to me, I am just so happy you are back. The one thing that haunted me more than anything else is the fact that Danny never got to know his dad. He has spent the last year knowing you as mommy's cool friend Jake, and now he can get to know you as his daddy."

At that last word Sam broke down and let the tears fall freely. Jason reached out to soothe her, not sure if she would push him away. His hand reached up and brushed the tears off her cheeks. "Sam I honestly don't know where to go from here. An hour ago I thought I was marrying Elizabeth and I was going to be a father to her boys. Now I find out I actually am a father to one of her boys and I have another son that I already love as my own."

Jason stopped brushing her cheek and thoughtfully looked out into the garden. "What is it?" Sam asked him, recognizing the look on his face. "Jake kept telling me that he knew I was his dad. Elizabeth kept telling me he was confused and we tried explaining to him that I was going to be like his dad, but he was relentless. Jake was adamant that I really was his dad." "Do you think he heard something or saw something while he away?" Sam asked him. "I don't know, but now that I know he's really my son I want to get to the bottom of what happened, to both Jake and me." "Jason I will help you every step of the way if you want me to. Spinelli and I have a lot of resources we can pool together." "I would really appreciate that Sam, thanks. I'm not really sure where to go from here. I wish I could give you an answer but I really need some time to figure things out. I don't mean to hurt you Sam; I am just at a loss. I don't know what to do."

"Jason, I understand completely and I don't expect you to remember our life together overnight. I have faith that you will remember though Jason; we always find our way back to each other. I just want you to know that you always have a place in my life and in Danny's life." With that Sam turned and walked back towards the church with Jason slowly following behind.

Elizabeth looked on with disgust as Carly embraced Jason. "He can't go back to his old life, not when we were so close to having everything we ever wanted." Elizabeth sighed as she thought about the past year. When she had found out Jake was really Jason back in May at the Nurse's Ball she wanted to tell everyone, but she thought better of it after talking it over with Nikolas. "I really wish he hadn't gone looking for his past. I'm going to have to put on a good show if I want to keep him with me and our boys."

Nikolas came over to Elizabeth and put his arm around her back. "Calm down Liz, everything is going to be just fine. Jason will never know about yours or my involvement in keeping him in the dark about the fact that he's Jason. Now smile, play nice, and go stake your claim on your fiance." With that in mind Elizabeth marched over to where Jason was standing, grabbed his hand, and batted her lashes at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi honey. This has been quite an eventful day, huh? Are you ready to come home with me and our boys?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly up at Jason. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was definitely off. Elizabeth didn't seem nearly as surprised as anyone else and Jason felt like he was suffocating. He could barely walk two feet without Liz clinging onto his arm and although she didn't think he noticed, Jason definitely saw the glares Elizabeth was giving to Sam from across the room.

Before Jason was able to answer Monica, Tracy, and Michael came walking over; Monica in tears over the revelation that her son was alive. "Oh Jason, I liked you from the moment I met you. It was so easy to talk to you, and I can't believe I didn't see it before. You are my son! Don't worry, you were never big on calling me mom so don't feel obligated or pressured. I am just so happy that I haven't outlived all of my children. I know you have a lot to figure out but if you need anything at all, you know where to find me." Before Tracy could say something to ruin the moment, Monica embraced Jason into a quick hug, grabbed Tracy's arm, and turned to walk out of the church.

Michael approached Jason with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe it's really you. I'm sorry man, I don't mean to put you on the spot but you were like a father to me in your own way for my entire life. I know you don't remember, but I am grateful for everything you did for me before you disappeared, and I am grateful for everything you have done for me and our family since then. I just wanted to say thank you for never giving up on me." Michael shook Jason's hand and went back over to stand with his parents.

Sam had been watching Elizabeth closely throughout all these interactions. Instead of looking happy, Elizabeth actually seemed very agitated. Sam's PI skills were starting to come out, and she was beginning to have some doubts about Elizabeth. What if Jake had hadn't heard something about Jason during his time away? What if he had heard something about Jason once they were both returned to Port Charles? Sam needed to have some sort of proof before she confronted Jason with this theory because Sam knew Elizabeth was the woman Jason loved now. He would just think Sam was jealous if she came to him with this theory without anything to back it. With that in mind, Sam took one last fleeting look at Jason and Elizabeth, who was practically clawing her way up his arms, and headed towards the door.

"Sam," a voice that she yearned to hear for so long stopped her in her tracks. "Wait. I know this is complicated and you are one of the strongest women I know. You have been through so much and here you are, putting my needs above your own. Thank you Sam, for giving me some time to think about all that has happened over the past year. If you don't mind, I would love to stop by and see Danny tomorrow, especially now that I know he's my son."

"Of course Jason. I told you, you will always have a place in mine and Danny's lives. It'll be easier to explain to him that his daddy came back once he sees who is daddy actually is."

"Um Jason, are you ready to go? This has been quite the wedding and I am exhausted. I can't wait to go home and fall asleep in your arms," Elizabeth interjected into the middle of Jason and Sam's conversation.

"I told you, you will always have a place in mine and Danny's lives. Have a good night, Jason." Sam whispered his name, and with a last glaring look at Elizabeth turned towards the door, and walked out into the cool night.

"Elizabeth I understand that you're upset we didn't get married, but I was having a conversation with Sam about our son." "We have a son together too Jason," Elizabeth replied back to him. "I know we do, and I love Jake more than anything, but I have gotten to spend every single day with him over the past few months. I've hung out with Danny before and I love the kid, but I don't know him like that. I would appreciate it if you would be supportive of me wanting to have a relationship with both of my sons."

"Jason I know you will be an amazing father to your sons, but this was supposed to be our time. We were supposed to leave for our honeymoon tomorrow, just the two of us."

"Elizabeth, we can't go on our honeymoon. I finally know who I am. Why is it that you are the only person who is still trying to act like I'm Jake Doe? I have an entire family that has spent the last three years grieving for me. I need to spend some time with them and get to know them again. It's only fair that I at least try to have relationships with the people from my past, even if I don't remember them."

"Does that include a relationship with Sam too?" Elizabeth asked with a pout on her face. Jason was really starting to grow impatient. He understood why she would feel insecure but he really thought she would be a lot more understanding about the whole thing. "Elizabeth, Sam was my wife. She is my wife. She is the mother of my child. Of course that includes a relationship with her."

"I also have your child Jason."

"Yes I know Elizabeth, and who am I leaving here with after finding out my true identity? I'm leaving with you. Can you please calm down? I know this is hard on you, but how do you think I feel?"

"I don't want you to end up back with Sam. She has always gotten in the way of our time together. This time is going to be different. Come on Jason, let's go back to our home," Elizabeth said with a great deal of emphasis on the word "our."

Jason grudgingly followed her out of the church, wondering what on Earth he was supposed to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

As Sam walked back into the penthouse her and Jason had shared for so many years she knew exactly what do she was going to do. "Spinelli thank you so much for agreeing to come back here with me." "Of course Fair Samantha, it was no problem at all. I'm afraid I don't understand though, why have you asked me to yours and Stone Cold's humble abode? Don't you want to spend time getting reacquainted with your newly found husband?" Sam always loved

"Spinelli I need you to run a search on my cousin, Nikolas. He knows more than he's saying. I think Elizabeth knows more than she's letting on too."

Spinelli hesitated for a moment during Sam. "Is Fair Samantha sure she is not just trying to see what she wants to see when it comes to Nurse Webber? The Jackal has no doubt that Prince Nikolas was involved with the evildoers who kept Jason away from you for the past three years, but does Fair Samantha really think the nurse was somehow involved?"

"I'm not saying she knew Jason was alive and kept it to herself, but she was acting very strange after the reveal at the wedding. Everyone else was happy and shocked, but Elizabeth looked nervous and angry. She was clinging onto Jason like a spider-monkey."

Spinelli chuckled as he opened his laptop and sat down next to Sam. "Your instincts are usually spot on Fair Samantha. The Jackal will leave no stone unturned when it comes to finding out what happened to Stone Cold."

Sam went into the kitchen and came back with orange soda and a bag of chips. "It's just like old times Spinelli. Now, let's get to work."

Jason could not fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. There were too many thoughts going through his mind. He was still trying to make sense of the fact that he was Jason Morgan. If he really thought about it, Jason supposed there had been clues since he had woken up in Port Charles over a year ago. He had dreamed in this very bed that he was playing cars with Danny, and when Helena had ordered Jason to kill Sam he couldn't. He would catch flashes of what he could only assume were memories here and there, but he had never remembered anything substantial. The flashes would be gone just as quickly as they came.

Jason crept out of bed, careful not to wake Elizabeth. Somehow it felt wrong sleeping next to her, knowing he was still married to Sam. Jason loved Elizabeth, but he also felt this unexplainable pull towards Sam. The bike parked in the driveway caught Jason's attention. Sam had given him the keys to the bike before she left the church. She had kept it all these years and even ridden it, which Jason couldn't deny he found to be pretty sexy. Sam was different from other women. She was independent, fiercely loyal, and loved with everything she had. With one last fleeting look at the stairs, Jason slipped out of the house and hopped on his bike, hoping to ride away the confused thoughts that were muddling through his mind.

Jason wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, but he had wound up in front of Sam's door. In front of his door. This was his penthouse. The house he had once shared with Sam and Danny before that night when everything had been taken from the three of them. Jason took a deep breath and knocked. He heard laughter coming from the other side and wondered if Danny could possibly be awake this late but before he could give it another thought Sam had swung the door open. The smile on her face turned to a look of surprise.

"Jason, what are you doing here? Oh, that was rude. I mean, come in! Spinelli and I were just hanging out." Sam gave Spinelli a look hoping he wouldn't tell Jason what they were really up to; not just yet anyway. Spinelli however didn't get the hint.

"Never fear Stone Cold; The Jackal will find out the truth about the past three years. Fair Samantha and I have been working effortlessly since we arrived home from your non-nuptials to Nurse Webber. She is just as determined as the Jackal to discover the truth about all parties involved."

"Spinelli!" Sam moaned. "Alas, I fear the Jackal has said too much. I will leave my two closest friends to talk. I'm sure there is much to catch up on and discuss. I will continue my search in the spare bedroom, if that's okay Fair Samantha?"

"Its fine Spinelli," Sam mumbled as she watched him go. Sam looked at Jason; it was just the two of them and she wasn't sure what to do next. Jason and Sam had a lot to talk about.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones but I am really trying to capture the doubts I thought Jason should have felt during the reveal. I really didn't like how it seemed like Jason didn't care about anyone from his past. He was so mean to Sam and he was not acting on his instincts. I hope to capture some of the more important things I felt should have happened.**

 **Don't worry, the fact that Elizabeth knew won't be dragged out too much longer!**

Sam stood there awkwardly staring at Jason. "You want a cup of coffee?" she stammered nervously. Jason's expression was unreadable. "Sam, you decided to look into what happened to me over the past couple of years?"

"Jason of course. I want to know what happened to you. I want to know why you were kept away from Danny and I and who kept you from us. But most importantly I want to know what happened to you for your sake. I know you won't rest until you figure out what happened. Spinelli is the best at computer work, and I'm a pretty good PI in the field. We make a great team together; Spinelli and I, and we were just trying to help." Sam looked dangerously close to tears by the time she was done speaking.

Jason quickly realized that Sam had thought he was mad at her for digging around in his past. "Sam, thank you. I will stop at nothing to figure out why I was taken and where I was. I would really like to help you and Spinelli, does your team have room for one more?" Jason smiled over at Sam and she quickly turned away from him, trying unsuccessfully to mop the tears out of her eyes.

"It's your life Jason of course you can help us. Spinelli will be so excited! There is one more thing though, and you're probably not going to like it. You don't have to help with this part of the investigation but I have a hunch about something and I need to see it through." Sam took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not only looking into the Cassadines and Nikolas, but I'm looking into Elizabeth as well."

Jason stared at Sam for a minute then opened his mouth to speak, but Sam rambled on. "She's hiding something Jason. At the wedding everyone was shocked and in disbelief but Elizabeth only cared about keeping you for herself. She still wants you to be Jake Doe. Jake was convinced you were his father before we knew you were Jason. Something doesn't add up."

"Jake could have heard that during his time away from home. Jake and I could have been together for part of that time and I just can't remember it. Elizabeth wouldn't do anything to hurt me or her children, Sam. Are you sure you're not looking for reasons to investigate Elizabeth? She was about to marry your husband and I know the history between you too is rocky at best."

"You sound just like Spinelli!" Sam exclaimed. "Jason I'm telling you something is up. If you don't want to be involved in that part of the investigation that's fine, but I'm telling you right now I'm not going to stop looking into her. Jake could have very well heard that you were his father from someone in Port Charles, and you know it," Sam finished her sentence with an air of finality.

Jason opened his mouth to argue but decided it was best not to. He too had felt something seemed a bit off with her at the wedding but he just assumed it was her way of dealing with the reveal that Jake Doe was actually Jason Morgan. As he was watching Sam head towards the stairs to go check on Danny he was assaulted with a sudden memory flash.

 _He was chasing Sam wildly around the penthouse while she was playfully telling him to go back out. Her face was covered in some sort of mask and she was trying to hide from Jason by holding a magazine out in front of her. Laughing, he caught her as she was running upstairs and pulled her close. Sam reached up, wiped some of the mask off of her face onto her hand, and rubbed it all over Jason's face. He remembered kissing her, the way her lips felt so soft against his, and he remembered the way her tiny little body fit perfectly into his arms._

"Jason! Jason! Are you okay?" Sam was peering down at Jason anxiously as he realized he must have collapsed onto the couch. "I'm fine," Jason muttered. "I think I might have just remembered something. I came home and you had a face mask on. We chased each other around the penthouse and you rubbed some of it onto my face. Did that really happen?"

One glance in Sam's direction and Jason could tell that this scenario that had just played out in his head must have happened, because Sam was in tears. "Jason you remember?!" "Not everything, but the memory I just has was more clear than any other one I've had before. I remembered how I felt when I was with you that night, and I remembered what it felt like to hold you in my arms."

Sam just stared at Jason, unsure of what to make of all this. "I promise you Sam, I am going to get my life back. I wasn't so sure I wanted to remember being Jason Morgan when I found out who I was in the church but being here with you has changed my mind. Elizabeth was trying to convince me that I am a different man now, but I can't just forget about my past and all the people who love me. I will remember my past." Jason spoke with such passion that Sam knew in her heart one day he would remember her.

"I want you to remember for you Jason; I want you to be happy. If that means remembering me along the way than that's an added bonus. We were great together Jason; we always made such a good team."

"I bet you we will make a good team working together now too. We were able to figure out who stole ELQ, and I know we can figure out what happened to me. Let's get started."

Spinelli came bounding down the stairs, gleeful as ever that Jason had agreed to help them. "Fair Samantha, Stone Cold, I bring news of the utmost importance. I have found documents that pertain to Cassadine Island. The documents were encrypted and hidden very well, but no firewall is too tough for the Jackal to crack. I am still working on the encryption, but I will let you know as soon as I am finished."

"Spinelli that's awesome news, thank you!" Sam was interrupted by a knock at the door. "It's nearly midnight, who could that be?" Sam looked at Jason before opening the door to a very angry and disheveled looking Elizabeth.

"Jason! What are you doing here? I woke up and you weren't in bed next to me anymore. I noticed your bike was gone. I got nervous so I came looking for you. I tried calling but you didn't pick up. Why are you here Jason?" she said with such a forced sweetness to her tone that Sam actually cringed at her while she was speaking.

"To be honest Elizabeth, I don't really know what I'm doing here. I was just riding around trying to clear my head and suddenly I was standing outside the penthouse door. My old penthouse door. I decided to come up and check the place out. It also gave me a chance to talk to Sam and Spinelli about a few things."

Sam silently hoped that Jason wouldn't go telling Elizabeth about that the fact that Sam wanted to investigate her. Before Jason could get another word out, Elizabeth got very defensive.

"You haven't even known that you're Jason Morgan for twenty-four hours yet and Sam is already trying to dig her claws back into you. Unbelievable! Well I have news for you Sam, Jason is with me now. He loves me. He was going to marry me tonight but your inconvenient marriage got in the way of that."

"If the Jackal may intervene," Spinelli began. "Stone Cold and Fair Samantha's marriage was not one of convenience, but of the truest type of love the Jackal has ever been witness too. Except of course the love shared between myself and Fair Maximista. My dear friends wouldn't have partaken in the holy vows of matrimony if they didn't unconditionally love one another."

"Thank you Spinelli," Sam said to him gratefully.

"Elizabeth, I really don't understand what your problem is. Jason is back. Danny has his father back. Why can't you just be happy that Jake really knows who he is? Can't you see he just wants to be whole again?"

"I never wanted Jake to find out who he was! Elizabeth said exasperatedly.

"What do you mean you didn't want me to find out who I was?" Jason asked her suspiciously.

"I just meant I knew that if you had a family out there looking for you it would ruin the family we had built together," Elizabeth stammered but quickly regained her composure. "You don't love Sam anymore, you love me. You want to be with me. Sorry Sam, but Jason doesn't remember you. Don't try and lure my fiancé out of bed again. Come on Jason, let's go home."

Jason stared at Elizabeth in a stunned silence before responding. "Elizabeth I am really trying to be patient with you but I have had enough. You can't just come into Sam's home and accuse her of ruining our relationship. Spinelli and Sam are trying to figure out what happened to me and she didn't invite me over here. I came over here because I wanted to." Jason looked at Sam apologetically but Sam was too busy glaring at Elizabeth to notice.

"Get out of my house now Elizabeth before I throw you out. If you were so comfortable that Jason really loved you than you wouldn't have gotten out of bed, drove over here, and hammered on my door at midnight just to drag him back to your house. Don't ever disrespect me like that again. Jason and I were happy before this whole thing happened. He was married to me because he wanted to be. I never forced him to make any choices that he didn't want to make, just like I am not going to guilt him or force him to come back to me. Jason will do what Jason wants to do. He never let anyone make decisions for him and I highly doubt he's going to start now." Sam finished speaking and chanced a glance at Jason. He was staring at her with a look of admiration.

"Oh Sam please. You and Jason were on the verge of a divorce before he was shot. You weren't happy."

"Actually Elizabeth we had found our way back to each other and were so happy to finally have Danny back home. You know what? I'm not wasting my time with this conversation. Jason is a big boy, he will decide what he wants to do with his life now that he has control over it again. Get out. Now." Sam growled at Elizabeth.

Jason wasn't really sure why but angry Sam was kind of turning him on. He shook his head, grabbed Elizabeth's hand and said "We are leaving. Now." Jason practically dragged her out of the penthouse, but not before Elizabeth managed to say, "Don't come near either one of us again Sam." Sam slammed the door in her face, fuming as Jason brought Elizabeth back down to her car.

He couldn't shake the longing feeling he had as he climbed back on his bike and headed back towards Elizabeth's house. There was a part of him, a larger part of him than he cared to admit, that wanted to turn around and go back to the penthouse with Sam. He had a lot of thinking to do, and maybe Sam was on to something investigating Elizabeth. Jason's instincts were screaming that something was out of place, and it was time he stopped ignoring them and stopped trying to forget his past.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi honey," Elizabeth's voice broke through the silence that Jason was so peacefully enjoying while he sipped his morning coffee. "You're up early. I didn't feel you get out of bed last night." "Yeah, I couldn't sleep, I ended up on the couch," Jason replied glancing up at her. "You didn't want to sleep with me?" Elizabeth said with anger and hurt apparent in her voice.

"Elizabeth I am still technically married. Now that I know I'm married I feel like I am cheating on my wife, even though I don't remember her. I can't tell you how sorry I am that you are caught in the middle of this and things didn't go as planned, but I really need you to just try and understand. Let me figure things out please," Jason pleaded with her.

"I am not going to let Sam take you away from me again. You are finally with the family you were always supposed to be with. I will show you that this is the life you were meant to have." Elizabeth snapped back at him. "I need to head to work. Can you please make sure the boys are ready for school on time? I'll see you tonight for dinner. I love you, Jason."

Jason stared at Elizabeth before saying, "Yeah, me too. See you later."

As he watched the door close behind Elizabeth Jason's instincts were begging him to let them out. He couldn't deny it any longer. Sam was right. Elizabeth was hiding something, and he needed to find out what it was.

Sam couldn't stop pacing. She had been waiting for this moment for almost Danny's entire life; he was finally going to get to meet his dad. Danny was a very resilient kid but Sam wasn't sure exactly how they were going to break the news to Danny that his daddy was actually alive. He was after all only three years old, and although Sam may have been a bit biased the kid was really sharp for his age. Finally after what seemed like hours there was a knock on the penthouse door.

Sam swung open the door and found Jason on the other side smiling at her. "Good morning Sam," Jason said as he reached his arm out towards her. "I got you coffee from Kelly's on my way here." "Thank you," Sam replied as she gratefully accepted the coffee. She had not slept very well at all last night and definitely needed the caffeine.

"What are we going to tell Danny? I have been telling him for three years now that his daddy is in heaven. You know what? It doesn't matter what we tell him. Danny is going to be so happy to finally have his dad back. Danny! Come down here. Someone wants to see you!" Sam yelled up the stairs.

A few seconds later Danny came barreling towards them and ran right into Sam's arms. "Who's here mommy?" Danny looked around and spotted Jason. "Hi Jake!" Danny said excitedly as he ran towards him. Sam cringed when she heard Danny call his father Jake. Danny had hung out with his father quite a few times over the past year, but never as Jason, always as Jake.

"Baby there's something we need to tell you. Can you sit down please?"

Danny sat on the couch with a look of utmost attentiveness on his face. He knew when his mom was being serious. Jason had to stifle a laugh. His son was seriously adorable and Jason already loved him more than anything.

"Remember how I told you Daddy is in heaven?"

"Yes mommy. You said he was there with my baby sister but he was always watching over me."

"That's right baby. Well it turns out mommy made a mistake, and Daddy isn't in heaven after all."

"Where is he then?" Danny asked confused.

"Actually buddy, I'm your daddy. My real name is Jason and I just found out I'm your daddy. How do you feel about that?"

Danny looked at both of his parents for a moment before a big smile spread across his face.

"Cool! Jake is actually my daddy! I have a daddy now like everyone else!" Danny jumped off of the couch and ran straight into his father's open arms. Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling as she finally saw the one thing she had always hoped for. Her son had his father back.

Jason couldn't believe how good it felt to hold Danny in his arms as his own son. There was so much that he had missed out on, and Jason wanted to make sure he wouldn't miss any more time with Danny.

"Daddy, you want to come see my big boy room?!" Danny asked excitedly. Jason felt tears prick his eyes at the word Daddy. It was amazing how a three year old was able to just accept the fact that his dad was here now.

"We just redid his room, he loves it," Sam whispered softly.

"Of course buddy. Lead the way!"

"This way daddy. Come on. I can show you all my cool Iron Man toys!"

"It looks like Danny found a new best friend," Sam smirked at Jason.

"That's perfectly fine with me, I wouldn't have it any other way." Jason replied back with a smile.

"Mommy missed you daddy." Jason stopped playing with the Captain America figure Danny had convinced him to play with and looked over at his son. "She used to cry about you when she talked about you. Sometimes I would get into bed with her at night to make her feel better because she told me I'm just like you! Mommy says I make everything better." With that being said Danny continued to fly Iron Man around his room, making all kinds of super hero noises.

Jason looked at his son and then thought of Sam. He had always known she was a great mother but he hadn't known that the whole time he had been in town she had been being a great mother to his son. It bothered him that Sam was so upset over him, and he vowed to figure out who tore their happy family apart.

A knock at the door caused Jason to reluctantly go downstairs as he heard a voice he knew was hear to cause trouble. "Where is my fiancé? He was supposed to meet me on my break for lunch."

"He's upstairs getting to know the son he didn't know he had Elizabeth. I think that's a little more important than your lunch break."

"But we were supposed to spend time together. Things have been so crazy since the wedding and I wanted Jason to know that I'm not going anywhere and I love him. Instead I find that you have roped him into babysitting your kid for the day so you can go out and do what you want."

"Excuse me Elizabeth, Jason is Danny's father! I think he has a right to know his son! You just got Jake back, how can you be so heartless? What is wrong with you Elizabeth? I thought we were actually making progress in our relationship, but you have just proved that you will never change. Danny and Jake are brothers, and nothing is going to change that. My son will know his father and his brother, whether you like it or not," Sam calmly but fiercely said to Elizabeth.

Jason had heard enough and came down the stairs with Danny in his arms. "Elizabeth what are you doing here? I told you I would see you for dinner later. You knew I was coming over here to get to know my son."

"Jake is your son too Jason. Why don't you spend time with him?"

"Yes Elizabeth we have gone over this. I know Jake is my son, and I have spent every day since he came home getting to know him. I barely know Danny, and I wanted to spend time with him. Why are you turning this into such a big deal?"

"I'm sorry Jason; you're right. I shouldn't have come over here. I'll see you later at home." With one more glance at Sam Elizabeth led herself out into the hallway. Sam slammed the door behind her and turned to look at Jason.

"I know you don't believe me but she is hiding something. She has never liked me, but she has never been this cruel."

Jason considered Sam for a moment before responding. "I think you may be on to something. She was acting really strange last night and this morning, and I want to know why."

"We will get to the bottom of this Jason, I promise."

Jason could see the sincerity in Sam's eyes, and he knew right in that moment that he would do anything to remember.

"I need to put Danny down for his nap, would you like to help?"

"Sure," Jason replied. "I don't want to miss out on any more moments like this."

With that Jason and Sam made their way to their son's room and tucked him in for his nap.

"I love you mommy, I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby, sweet dreams."

"I love you too buddy. I can't wait to play with you again."

"Daddy are going to be my daddy forever?"

"Of course buddy, I promise."

Jason looked down at his sleeping son and smiled. He finally was beginning to make sense of that fact that he was indeed Jason Morgan, and he was ready to reclaim himself as such.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason, Sam, and Spinelli had been tirelessly searching for clues about what happened to Jason. Sam was more frustrated than ever because she had found nothing on Elizabeth, but she was more convinced than ever that Elizabeth was hiding something.

Jason loved Elizabeth but was become more intrigued by Sam every day. Elizabeth was so insecure about Jason leaving her that she called him every chance he got and when he was with Sam or Danny she would cry to him and beg him not to leave. Jason felt caught; part of him wanted to explore his past with Sam and the other part of him wanted to continue on with the future he had promised Elizabeth and the boys.

The only thing Spinelli had been able to find out was that Nikolas was indeed broke. Helena had taken all of his Cassadine money and left him with virtually nothing aside from ELQ which he was still currently running. Spinelli knew there had to be more information to find, he just had to look in the right places.

The gala at General Hospital was fast approaching and Jason knew he would have to go because Elizabeth was a nurse at the hospital. One thing hadn't changed, Jason still hated social events. However, he knew it was important for Elizabeth's reputation as a nurse for her to be there so he had agreed to go. When Sam told him she would be attending as well because she wanted to make a large donation to the Children's Cancer Foundation Jason was very curious as to why.

"Sam that's really great that you want to make such a large donation to the Children's Cancer Foundation, but there must be a reason why." Sam shook her head slightly; she had been avoiding having this conversation with Jason because it was a horrible time for her and Danny and she knew Jason would be upset that he wasn't there for them.

"Sit down Jason. I have been avoiding this but I know I need to tell you. Around Danny's first birthday I noticed he was a little sick. It was nothing major; it just seemed like a cold. There was also a rash on his arm, but I just assumed it was a result of the cold. A doctor whom I didn't like at first but eventually grew on me told me very bluntly that he thought Danny had leukemia. I thought he was crazy and just mad that I was fighting to continue fostering his nephew Rafe and that was his way of distracting me from the hearing. Anyway, I brought Danny to the hospital and we found out he really was sick. Silas and I became close and he became Danny's doctor. The treatment that we had hoped would work for Danny wasn't working. He was getting sicker and he needed a bone marrow transplant." Sam had to stop talking for a minute because she was crying.

Jason was staring at her with a look of horror on his face. His son was sick, and he wasn't there for Danny or Sam. He felt so guilty and could tell that it had been serious because Sam wasn't one to get upset over nothing. As if she could read his mind Sam said to Jason, "Jason please do not blame yourself. It's not your fault that you weren't there. Besides, our little boy is just perfect now."

"Sam please tell me what happened. You said the treatment Silas was giving him wasn't working."

"We had been so hopeful that the treatment would work but we had been looking for bone marrow matches just in case. Molly and Rafe were watching Danny and Silas and I were visiting Heather Webber. She is your distant cousin, and although I can't stand her I had to ask her to get tested. We got a call from the kids saying Danny was really warm and we rushed him to the hospital. That was when we discovered the treatment wasn't working. We had everyone tested on my side of the family and on your side of the family. No one was a match and our little boy just kept getting sicker. He was so strong and brave though; my little fighter," Sam said with a small smile playing on her face.

"We ran a donor drive to see if we could find anyone to be Danny's match. Derek Wells who was the head of the newspaper at the time pushed the story off of the cover of the paper in favor of another story. He felt bad about doing it and he came to the hospital to get tested. It turns out Derek Wells was a match, and eventually it came out that he was Danny's match because he was really my father, Julian Jerome. Anyway, Danny has been in remission ever since, but I know how lucky we are that Danny is okay. I have been donating to this charity every year since because I know what it's like to have a sick kid and I want to do everything I can to help the kids and their families."

"You are so amazing Sam. I know you put all your efforts into fighting for our little boy. I am so glad you were there for him when I couldn't be."

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Losing Danny wasn't an option for me. I would have done anything to make sure he got better. One night when I realized how sick Danny really was I remember sitting in the hospital crying. I was crying to you, asking you how you could have left me like this. I think that was the one of the moments that I needed you the most the entire time you were gone. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out. I had just lots you a few months ago, and then Danny was almost taken away from me. If I could have taken every ounce of his pain and suffering I would have done it. But Danny made it through everything, and now we go for check-ups every three months to ensure he's still well."

"I'm so glad he's okay and I get be his father now," Jason said as tears ran down his face. He couldn't believe everything Sam and Danny had been through in the time Jason was missing.

"Mommy when do I get to go to the Quartermaine's?!" Danny's excited little voice came from his room.

"Soon baby. Mommy just has to get ready and then I'll take you over there."

"I can't wait to wrestle with Alice!" Danny yelled as he ran down the stairs and lunged at his father, imitating a wrestling move Alice had shown him.

Jason chuckled as he gently set his son down. "It looks like you're going to have a great time. Have fun tonight with Alice. I love you buddy."

"I love you too, daddy."

"I guess I'll see you at the gala," Jason said as he opened the door to leave. "Thank you for telling me about Danny. I promise you that I won't let the two of you go through anything like that alone again."

"Thank you Jason, I'll see you a bit."

Sam couldn't help but wish that she was going as Jason's date tonight and not Elizabeth. She knew it would be hard to see them together but she had to go. Her small contribution towards children's cancer was the only way she felt she was able to give back to all those poor families who were suffering just like her and Danny had. It felt like someone twisted a knife in her heart every time she saw them together, but Sam understood that Jason didn't remember his past. All he knew now was everything that had happened in the past year. Sam had developed a friendship with Jason, but nothing beyond that.

"I really hope he remembers one day," Sam said to herself. "I just want him to be able to find himself again."

"Are you almost ready Jason?" Elizabeth's voice sounded from the other room.

"Do I really have to wear this suit?" Jason grumbled. "It's so uncomfortable. I may not remember my past but I know I never enjoyed getting dressed up or going to parties."

"You didn't but you're a different you now, so none of that matters," Elizabeth said brightly.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth. We should get going; we wouldn't want to be late. I don't want to miss Sam giving her donation to the Children's Cancer Foundation."

"Why do you care what Sam is doing?"

"She's the mother of my son, who happened to be diagnosed with Leukemia when he was a year old. I think it's great way to give back to the hospital and show her support for Danny. I would like to be there to support the both of them. That's not going to be a problem is it? It's the least I could do, seeing as how I left Sam all alone to deal with Danny being sick."

"She wasn't alone!" Elizabeth cried out indignantly. "She was in a relationship with Danny's doctor. She had him, the Quartermaine's, and her family!"

"Yeah but none of them were Danny's father," Jason replied back quietly as he thought about what Sam had told her earlier. "My son needed me and I wasn't there, so I'm going to be there tonight."

"I'll be right there with you Jason. I'm not letting you go for a second. Come on, we need to make a grand entrance."


	11. Chapter 11

Jason walked into the Gala and immediately wanted to leave. There were so many people everywhere and all Jason wanted to do was be alone. He was being dragged around by Elizabeth who was introducing him to all the doctors and nurses, which was odd because half of them already knew who he was. Jason spotted Sam over by her sisters, and a feeling of relief came over him.

He excused himself from Elizabeth's grasp and walked over to where Sam was standing. "Hey Sam. Wow, you look amazing," Jason exclaimed as Sam turned to face him. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with the back cut out. She had just the right amount of cleavage showing and the dress was perfectly form-fitted against her body. Sam's hair was elegantly curled and half of it was pinned back while the other half hung loosely around her shoulders.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Sam blushed as she responded. "I think I can count on one hand the number of times you have worn a suit Jason. You really didn't used to like getting dressed up."

"That's one thing that hasn't changed. I definitely still don't like wearing suits or attending these events."

Sam smiled but saw Elizabeth glaring at her from across the room. Her smile faltered for a moment and Jason caught the change in her expression. "What's wrong Sam?"

"You might want to get back to your fiancé over there before she burns a hole in me," Sam responded a bit sarcastically. "I came here for our son, and I am not going to let Elizabeth ruin my night. I'll see you later Jason." Sam turned on her heel and walked towards the tables so she could get a good view of the stage.

"Come on Jason, lets go grab a seat over there." Elizabeth pointed to the table that was farthest away from where Sam and the rest of Jason's family were sitting.

"Actually Elizabeth I would like to sit by my family. I really haven't seen them much and I know this night is important to them."

Elizabeth scowled but quickly composed herself. "Fine Jason, lead the way. You'll get a good view of me while I'm on stage making my speech."

Jason sat down next to Monica and smiled at her. She just looked so happy to have her son sitting near here, and Jason appreciated the fact that his family wasn't smothering him. Michael was sitting next to Monica with Sabrina glowing by his side. They were expecting a baby in just a few short weeks, and although Jason couldn't remember Michael he somehow knew that Michael would be an amazing father.

The lights dimmed and Monica made her way to the stage. "Welcome to the annual hospital gala, and thank you all for your contributions. This gala benefits so many different charities, including a very special one in particular, The Children's Cancer Foundation. My daughter-in-law has made very generous contributions over the past couple of years. This year the Quartermaine's would like to match her donation. We all know how lucky we are that Danny is happy and healthy, and we really can't even begin to express our gratitude. And now, Elizabeth Webber will give her opening statement before the entertainment begins!"

Applause broke out and Elizabeth glided towards the stage. "She looks almost like doll," Jason thought to himself as he became momentarily entranced by her beauty. As Elizabeth began to speak Jason's head suddenly began to hurt. He put one hand on his forehead. Sam noticed from the next table over and got up to make sure he was okay. Jason began to have a memory flash.

Elizabeth was standing in his penthouse; with her hair pulled back much like it was now. She was wearing the same color dress as tonight, and they were supposed to be going to one of these fancy events that Jason hated going to.

"Jason, there's something I need to tell you." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. "What is it Elizabeth?" "I lied, I never saw Sam with John. I wanted my time to be with you, so I told you that I saw Sam and John together, and I made Sam overhear me saying that you and I were together."

"Elizabeth, why would you do that?"

"I just wanted it to be our time Jason. The timing is never right for us."

"Thank you for being honest, I need to go talk to Sam."

"Wait Jason there's more. It's about Sam's baby." "What about Sam's baby? The baby I had you run the DNA test on wasn't a match for Sam. Sam's baby is gone."

"No, he's not. I lied. I switched the DNA results so you wouldn't go back to her."

Jason came back to the present and found three very alarmed looking faces staring at him.

"Jason what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I just remembered something."

Jason wasn't sure why, but something Elizabeth had said recently just clicked into place for him.

 _"It's finally our time to be together."_

It was in that moment Jason knew. Elizabeth was lying to him. She knew he was Jason, he was sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sam, you were right. Elizabeth was hiding something, and I think I just figured out what it was."

Elizabeth's speech was over and as she made her way back to the table the first thing she said was, "What is _she_ doing over here?"

" _My wife_ was checking on me. I had another memory. This time it was about you Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth looked at Jason expectantly. "See? I knew you loved me more than Sam. You're remembering our past together Jason!"

"Oh I certainly am. I think I am figuring out who you really are Elizabeth. You've known who I am for quite some time, haven't you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's face paled as she tried to talk her way out of it. "I think subconsciously I knew Jason. We were meant to be. We've been drawn to one another ever since you came back to Port Charles. We were destined to be together."

"You're not answering my question Elizabeth. Do you want to know what the memory was that I just had of you? It was you, telling me you lied about seeing John and Sam together. It was you, telling me you switched Sam's babys' DNA results so we could have "our time" together." Isn't that what you said to me after our wedding night? It was finally our time? I knew something was off with you, but I was too blind to see what it was."

Elizabeth finally caved. "Jason you have to understand. I love you so much and I always have. We were always torn apart by the mob or by Sam. When I found out you were Jason I was so alone. I wanted a chance to be with you, and I wanted us to have the life we always should have had."

"Elizabeth Jason is my husband! I didn't tear you guys apart; you did that all on your own when you couldn't accept him for who he was! Jason and I always had a connection with one another, and that connection can never be broken!" Sam was now screaming at Elizabeth, causing Carly, Sonny, Robin, and Patrick to come over from their table and see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on Jason?" Carly asked with concern in her voice.

"Elizabeth knew."

"What are you talking about? Elizabeth knew what?"

"Elizabeth knew I was Jason."

"What?!" Carly rounded on Elizabeth. "You bitch! I have been working so hard to get along with you and have a relationship with you because I knew that's what Jason would have wanted. Even after Jake was revealed to be alive I still tried to be civil with you because I knew what you thought you had done when you gave Jake's kidney to Josslyn. How could you keep his identity a secret Elizabeth?" Carly shoved Elizabeth back and Sonny grabbed Carly from behind to prevent her from knocking Elizabeth out.

"Carly this isn't about you. And Sam you have no room to talk. You and Jason were on the verge of a divorce before he disappeared. He wasn't happy with you anymore. This is about Jason. I wanted my chance with him, and every single one of you has done terrible things. Why couldn't I be with the man I love? I needed to have my chance with him, and Jason was finally going to be my husband. We were going to be married and have our boys living under our roof with us."

" I knew it! Jason I told you! Jake didn't hear that you were his father during your time away; he heard it out of his mother's mouth. No wonder Jake has been so confused."

Jason had not really said much, but hearing that Elizabeth had lied to Jake stirred something in him. "How could you do that Elizabeth?! You lied to me, you lied to our son, and you led my entire family to believe I was gone! Every single time I tried to talk to you about my past you brushed it off and you acted as though no one would ever look for me. You knew damn well I had a wife, two children, a mother, and a whole lot of other people who missed me every single day. How long have you known Elizabeth? I'm assuming Nikolas told you who I was. Don't deny it!" Jason yelled as Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"

"Since the nurses ball."

"You've known since the Nurses' ball? Were you just going to keep on lying to me forever? To my family? To my wife? How could you ever think I would stay with you if I found out the truth? ANSWER ME ELIZABETH!" Jason yelled at her.

"Jason you have to understand. I knew we loved each other enough to make it work. I was already falling for you when I still thought you were Jake, but once I found out you were Jason it reaffirmed everything I had always known. You were brought back to me; you found your way back to Port Charles to be with me."

Jason stared at her in disbelief. How could he not see past her lies? How was he about to marry this woman? He knew nothing about her, and the one memory he had of her was not a good one.

"When Jason asked you to marry him I found you in the chapel, and you seemed upset. I encouraged you to be happy and marry Jake because I thought we had finally made peace with one another. You're telling me that I took away your guilt by giving you the okay to marry my husband?!" Sam was hysterical and made a lunge for Elizabeth. She managed to get one good slap in before Jason picked her up and held her back.

"Sam I know you're angry but please calm down. I don't want to have to explain to Danny that his mom is in lockup," Jason said soothingly.

Sam stopped struggling and took a deep breath. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Patrick and I were going to get married. You acted like you were our biggest fan. You weren't thinking about either one of us or any of our children, including your own when you decided to control everyone's lives. You and Patrick are best friends; how could you do that to him?"

Patrick stepped forward and looked at Elizabeth with such a hurt expression on his face that she actually felt bad.

"Patrick I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just wanted to be happy and I knew Sam made you happy. I was doing what was best for everyone. Please Patrick I know you understand. All you've wanted since Robin left is to be happy, and you found that with Sam."

'Elizabeth don't try to act like you did any of this for me or Sam. You knew Jason was alive, and by not telling anyone you could have kept Robin in danger longer. She has been being held prisoner by the Cassadine's for years, and she left this time to help Jason. Victor Cassadine came to our house and told her Jason was still alive and she could save him. Robin left because she kenw it was the right thing to do. I was so angry and I didn't understand why she stayed away even after she had told me Jason died in the explosion at Crichton Clark. Emma and I were being threatened, so Robin had to do whatever they told her to do . She never wanted to stay away from her family; she was forced to. If you had told us Jason was alive eight months ago I would have known something was wrong. I could have gone and rescued her. But you weren't thinking about Robin, who is supposed to be one of your oldest and closest friends. I can't even look at you right now Elizabeth, you have hurt me worse than anyone else ever has."

"Patrick I never wanted to hurt you or Robin. I just wanted my happy ending. I didn't know Robin was still being held captive. I didn't know that she had left to find Jason. How is any of that my fault?" Elizabeth defended herself.

"You are one of my oldest friends Elizabeth," Robin stepped forward and began to speak. "Everyone makes mistakes, but this isn't a mistake. You knew Jason was alive and you knew his family was missing him. I left to bring him back to Danny, because I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing that Danny's father was alive and I did nothing to save him. It turns out I brought him back for Jake's sake too. I wanted Jason to have his family back and his life back. The night we both escaped Crichton Clark I got grabbed by Helena's men before I reached my house. I could only assume the same thing happened to Jaosn and I hadn't seen him since. I had no idea Jason had no memory and a new face. By the time Patrick rescued me it had already been revealed that Jason was alive. I didn't intend on saving Jason for you to keep him to yourself. I saved Jason for his children, his wife, his mother, and the rest of his family and friends. You kept two little boys from knowing that Jason was their father, and if you had it your way they would have never known. My daughter was heartbroken when Patrick and Sam broke up, but you didn't care about that did you? How could you let Emma become attached to someone that you knew could leave her at any moment? I may be able to forgive you for lying, but I can't forgive you for hurting my daughter."

With that Robin grabbed Patrick's arm and turned to walk away. She looked over at Sam who had tears streaming down her face and she said softly, "Sam thank you for being there for Patrick and Emma when I couldn't be. I have no harsh feelings towards you. I'm glad someone was there to help them while I couldn't."

"Robin I can't even begin to express how much it means to me that you saved my husband. You left your family to help mine, and I will be forever grateful to you."

Jason grabbed Robin and gave her a huge hug. "I don't remember you, but somehow you seem so familiar. You brought me back home Robin, if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask."

Robin kissed Jason on the cheek, and at her touch a sudden memory rushed through Jason.

"The girl with no future and the boy with no past." That line was playing in Jason's head as he saw the two of them looking so young and carefree on that bridge; the same bridge he liked to visit now.

"Robin I just remembered you. You were the girl with no future and I was the boy with no past."

"Jason that's amazing! I know you're memories will return to you, I am sure of it. I will do everything in my power to try and help you. Patrick and I have had enough excitement for one night. I know you will come back to us Jason."

Elizabeth had been watching the interactions between Robin, Patrick, Sam, and Jason with a look of horror on her face. There was no way she was going to lose him after all of this, especially not to Sam.

"Jason I know you will forgive me you just need time. My boys are depending on you and they want you to be their father. We need you Jason. Sam and Danny have been getting along just fine without you, and Danny has never had a father to miss so he doesn't know any better. Cam, Jake, and Aiden have had Lucky in and out of their lives for quite some time now, and they need stability. Come home with me Jason, we can work this out together as a family."

Elizabeth leaned in to grab a hold of Jason's arm but he jerked back. "Don't touch me Elizabeth. You destroyed your kids' lives when you lied about who I was. I love them as if they were my own but I am not going to be a family with you. I am not going to play house with you any longer. Now if you'll excuse me, _my wife_ and I have a lot we need to discuss." Jason turned to leave and Elizabeth grabbed him.

"Please don't go Jason. I'm sorry, we can fi x this. I can fix this. Please don't leave me," she begged.

"You had your chance to fix this when you found out who I was. It's too late now."

Jason went over to Sam and gently put his hand on her back. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Sam looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and nodded. As they were about to leave Nikolas came rushing over to Elizabeth, who was silently sobbing into her napkin.

"How could you guys humiliate her in front of everyone? Hasn't she been through enough?"

Sam jumped away from Jason and got right in her cousin's face. "Don't you dare defend her after what she did to us. After what you did to us. You two deserve each other. You are nothing to me Nikolas. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt but I just can't anymore. Don't come near my husband or me again."

"Way to go Sam!" Carly cheered. "Oh and just one more thing Elizabeth. If you think this is over or that any of us will forgive you, you've got another thing coming." Carly linked arms with Sonny and they turned to walk away.

"If you need anything Jason, Sam; don't' hesitate to call," Sonny called out as they were leaving.

"Thanks man," Jason replied.

Without another look back at Elizabeth, who was now sobbing into Nikolas' arms, Jason escorted Sam out onto the deck into the night. There were a lot of things they needed to discuss, and Jason wasn't about to waste any more time away from his family or his loved ones.


	13. Chapter 13

A silence fell between Jason and Sam as they drove towards the only place that had ever felt like home to Sam. She was secretly hoping that being back at the penthouse might stir up some memories for Jason, but for right now she was just glad that the full truth had finally been revealed.

Sam pulled her key out and unlocked the door. Jason took a step inside and slammed his hand down on the desk in frustration.

"This feels so familiar to me yet I can't remember my past, our past. This penthouse was my home for years and I can't remember anything about it. This is so frustrating Sam!" Jason yelled.

Sam gently grabbed his hand in hers and Jason immediately began to calm down. "I know you want to remember Jason but you need to give yourself some time. You've only known that you are really Jason Morgan for a month and you only just found out tonight Nikolas and Elizabeth were keeping your identity from you. The fact that you are remembering little flashes here and there proves to me that you still have your memories, you just need to find a way to unlock them."

"You always know just what to say Sam. I never feel pressured with you and I never feel like I have to be someone else around you. When I was with Elizabeth I often felt like I was walking on eggshells and I felt like I had to play the part of a doting fiancé. I don't feel like that with you now and I doubt that I ever did. Sam, I am so sorry for the way that I treated you after I found out I really was Jason. We are still married and I insisted on staying with Elizabeth because she got inside me head. She made me feel so guilty about the future we had planned that I allowed her to control my thoughts and feelings. My gut was telling me something was off and I just wouldn't listen. I should have listened to you and believed you right away. I should have taken a step back from Elizabeth and figured out my future for myself. I don't deserve your forgiveness Sam but I hope we can find a way to mend our relationship."

Sam looked into Jason's bright blue eyes and felt a surge of happiness run through her. "Of course I forgive you Jason. None of this is your fault. I wish you had trusted me and trusted your instincts but I understand that remembering who you are is very different than just knowing who you are. Everyone around you is expecting you to remember them and you just can't. Elizabeth is the only one who wasn't pushing you to remember because she didn't want to lose you. How could I be so stupid? I usually can read people very well but I was trying so hard to have a civil relationship with her because I knew it was what you would have wanted, especially after Jake came home."

Sam got up and began to pace around the living room, clearly upset with herself and with Elizabeth.

"Sam she fooled us all. If it were up to her I would have never known you were my wife or Danny was my son. Even after it was revealed that I was Jason Morgan she still continued to lie, pretending she was surprised. She wanted to believe that I found my way back to her but I think I ended up in this town because I was trying to find my way back to you." Jason looked over at Sam and gave her a smile.

" I don't remember our life together, but I would like to get to know you again. I can't pretend that I didn't have feelings for Elizabeth for this past year, but after tonight I realize that I never even really knew her. I'm comfortable with you, and I like that I have a sense of familiarity around you. As far as I'm concerned there is no more Elizabeth and me. So what do you say Sam? Would you like to go out on an official first date with me?"

"Jason I don't want to pressure you, and I don't want you to feel obligated to me. I don't want you asking me out on a date just because you know we were married and because you know now that Elizabeth was lying. I don't want you to pity me and I don't want you to get yourself involved in another relationship that you're not happy in."

"Sam, that response right there is the reason that I want to get to know you again. You are always putting my wants and needs first, and I don't feel obligated to you. I genuinely want to get to know you and spend more time with you. So will you please accept my offer and go on a date with me?"

Sam knew Jason was sincere, and she looked up at him with a huge grin on her face.

"Mr. Morgan, I would be honored to go on a date with you."

Jason felt his heart flutter as he looked into her big brown eyes. This woman in front of him was so beautiful, and he was kicking himself for not realizing it sooner. Maybe what he had been looking for with Elizabeth but hadn't been able to find was here standing in front of him the whole he had been back in Port Charles.

Sam's phone rang, interrupting the happy exchange that had just taken place between Jason and Sam.

"Hey Sam it's Alice. I just wanted to let you know that Danny woke up really upset. I think he had a nightmare but he keeps saying he saw someone in his room. I tried to calm him down but he's asking for his mommy."

"Alice let Danny know I will be right there. Thank you for calling me."

Sam hung up the phone with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked with concern because he had heard Sam mention their son's name.

"Danny woke up crying because he said he saw someone in his room. Alice thinks it was just a nightmare but he's asking for me. I need to go get him."

Sam hurriedly grabbed her keys and started towards the door.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I want to make sure Danny is okay."

"Of course you can come Jason, you're his father. Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

Jason jumped in the driver's seat with Sam beside him. They drove over the Quartermaine's house and it was late so there was hardly anyone on the road. "I hope Danny is okay," Sam said worriedly. "He never has nightmares and he's not one to make stuff up. He loves staying at the Quartermaine's I wonder what has him so freaked out."

"He's fine Sam," Jason said soothingly. "He probably had too much sugar before bed. Sugar can do crazy things to people," Jason said jokingly as Sam playfully swatted as his arm.

Sam was the first one to the door with Jason right behind her. She didn't even bother knocking, but turned the knob and walked off towards Danny's room. A door opened to the right of Sam and Monica appeared in the hallway holding a very upset Danny in her arms.

"He wouldn't calm down, he just kept asking for you. Whatever he dreamed about must have had him really spooked," Monica said as she handed Danny to Sam. Sam took him immediately from Monica and walked towards Danny's room, rubbing his back and whispering softly in his ear.

"Jason, I just wanted to say I am so sorry for Elizabeth did to you. I have known her for a very long time; in fact she was best friends with your sister Emily. I never imagined she was capable of anything like this and I don't think I will ever be able to forgive her for keeping you from us, or keeping you from yourself. For what it's worth though, I always thought you and Sam were made for each other." Monica kissed Jason on the cheek and headed off towards Danny's room to see if he had calmed down.

Before she could get very far Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, Mom. Your support means everything, and I can tell that Sam had made sure Danny has a very close relationship with the Quartermaine's. I am so grateful that you were here for him while I wasn't. I may not remember you, but I can tell that you love me and you love my son. Hopefully one day I can remember just how much."

Monica turned away from Jason with tears streaming down her face. "Go check on Danny, I'll be right back." She headed towards her room hastily trying to dry the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Jason shook his head, a bit perplexed and then headed towards Danny's room. As he reached the doorway and took a look around he was hit with another memory.

Jason was angry, so angry all the time and his family just couldn't understand that he was no longer Jason Quartermaine. His room had been trashed and he did not want to live here any longer. Jason took his bike and rode it right through the house; proving the point to his family that he didn't want them or need them anymore.

As he was coming out of his reverie he saw Monica walking towards him and embraced her once again. "I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you. I should have been a better son and more understanding towards this family."

Monica was very taken aback and took Jason's face in her hands. "Jason, what did you remember?" "I remember trashing my room and riding my bike through this house, wanting to be free of this house and the people in it. I felt so angry but I can't remember why. The memory was sort of fragmented, but it was enough for me to see that I was not very good to you in the past." Jason had a look of shame on his face as he stared at his mother.

"Oh Jason we all made mistakes. We were not able to accept that you were a different person, and the more we tried to control you the worse we made it. I have learned from the past and I know that you can't be pushed this time around either. You need to figure out your life on your own. Please don't dwell on the past, I am just so happy that you are here with us now." Jason smiled at his mother and glanced into Danny's bedroom where he saw one of the most beautiful pictures laid out before him. Sam was sitting in the rocking chair holding Danny against her chest, and they were both peacefully sleeping.

"I guess he just needed his mommy," Monica sighed contentedly. "Sam and Danny have an amazing bond with one another. It's beautiful to watch."

" I could tell before I knew I was Jason that Sam was an amazing mother. Now I get to watch her be an amazing mother to our son. I better get them home. Thanks for the talk Mom. I will be coming back to visit soon."

As Jason reached over to gently wake Sam something caught his attention. The screen on the window was out of place. Jason went over to inspect it further and he saw that someone had moved it. Jason watched Danny sleeping peacefully in his mothers arms, thankful nothing had happened to him. Monica noticed Jason's whole attitude change.

"What's wrong Jason?"

"Danny wasn't having a nightmare. The screen on this window is out of place. Someone moved it. Someone was in this room with Danny tonight, and we need to find out who."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I finally have posted another chapter. Enjoy!**

Jason was very quiet on the way home. Sam noticed but decided not to say anything until she had her precious little boy tucked safely into bed at home. Jason carried their son inside and gently laid him down, tucking the blankets around him and giving him a kiss on the head. Sam came over and did the same. "Mommy and Daddy love you baby, sleep well." Jason and Sam made their way to the living room and Sam finally addressed the odd behavior Jason had been exhibiting since they left the Quartermaine's.

"Jason what's wrong? Our son is fine. He just had a nightmare and wanted his mommy. He's fast asleep now in his own bed."

"Sam, I don't want to freak you out but I don't think Danny was dreaming."

"Jason what are you talking about?"

"Before we left the Quartermaine's I noticed that the screen on the window was out of place. I know how much Monica loves Danny and I know she would never leave his window in an unsafe position. I think someone really did try to break in to Danny's room, but he woke up and started crying before they had the chance to grab him."

Jason watched as Sam's eyes went wide. She immediately jumped up from the couch and started pacing around the living room.

"Sam calm down. I promise you I won't let anything happen to our little boy. I may not remember our past but I love Danny so much. He is my son and I want to make sure he's safe."

Jason looked over to see Sam pulling out her phone. Before he could ask her what was going on Sam was speaking to someone on the other end of the line.

"Hey Spinelli it's Sam. I know it's late and I'm sorry for bothering you but something has happened. Jason and I think someone tried to break into Danny's room at the Quartermaine's tonight. He woke up crying saying he saw someone in his room but we thought he just had a bad dream. Jason and I went to go get him because Monica couldn't get him to calm down. Jason noticed the screen was out of place on the window. I need you to see if any of the cameras on the ground are facing Danny's room. Thanks Spinelli, I owe you." Sam hung the phone up and sighed.

"Jason who would want to come after our son? You're not in the business anymore and you don't even remember that part of your life."

"I don't know Sam, but I'm going to find out what's going on."

"Do you think it could have something to do with your time away?"

"I don't know but if it does I need to make sure Jake is safe too. We were both on that island and we still don't know what happened to Jake in the five years Helena had him. First thing tomorrow I am going to go talk to Sonny."

"Sonny?" Sam was surprised to hear Jason say that.

"I know I don't remember our friendship but I know Sonny will want to help. He adores Danny and Jake and I want to ask him if he can put guards on the penthouse and Elizabeth's house."

Sam opened her mouth to argue about not needing guards but Jason didn't want to hear any of it.

"Sam this is for Danny's safety as well as your own. Please don't fight me on this." "Fine. But I'm coming with you to talk to Sonny. For now, we now our little boy is safe. I'm going upstairs to bed."

An awkward silence hung between the two as Sam wasn't really sure how to say goodbye to Jason. Knowing he was worried she compromised with herself.

"If you want, you can stay in the guest room upstairs across the hall from Danny. That way you'll be able to keep an eye on him overnight. I know you, and I know if you go back to your place you won't rest at all."

"Thanks Sam, I really appreciate it."

"I still have your clothes in my closet," Sam blushed sheepishly as she admitted to Jason she hadn't gotten rid of his things yet.

"Come pick out what you need." As Sam led Jason to her bedroom Jason was hit with a sudden memory flash.

 _"I think Danny is going to love it here." Jason looked over at a glowing Sam holding a perfect baby boy in her arms. After all the months of heartache and hardship they had finally made it, and came out stronger than ever. Jason and Sam walked up the stairs and into their bedroom after laying Danny down for the night. They began kissing, but were interrupted by the sound of Danny crying._

 _"I'll get him." "_

 _No, I'll get him!."_

 _" I got him Jason." Sam laughed and ran out of the room to get her baby._

 _Jason leaned over to the tin he had kept their wedding rings in, and with a smile slipped his band back on to his finger. He looked over as Sam came back into the room smiling, holding a now calm Danny._

 _"Pay attention Danny, this is going to be a big moment." Jason laughed as Danny tried to take the ring from him._

 _"No, you don't get to do that yet. I get to do this." Jason slipped the ring back onto Sam's finger._

 _Her eyes watered as she told him, "This ring is never coming off my finger again."_

"Jason? Jason are you okay?" Sam's voice broke him out of his stupor as he realized he leaning against the wall in Sam's bedroom.

"Sam I just remembered something. I remembered bringing Danny to the penthouse. I remember putting your ring back on you finger. I remember feeling so happy that we were finally going to be a family. I want my memories back Sam. I want to remember you. This was the first time I have had a flash that actually had feeling behind it. I could feel the love I had for you."

Sam immediately burst into tears. Alarmed, Jason went over and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Jason. You must think I'm crazy, but that was the last night we spent together before you were taken. We need to find out what happened to you and Jake, and we need to find out who tried to take Danny. I have a feeling everything is connected. I don't want to pressure you, but every memory flash you have gives me hope that eventually you will come back to me."

Sam pulled herself out of Jason's arms and gave him a watery smile.

"Here's some sweatpants and t-shirt. I'll see you in the morning Jason."

Jason turned to walk out of the room, but not before glancing back at Sam again.


End file.
